Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precipitated silica having improved morphological characteristics, including a high level of oil absorption, and to a process for producing such precipitated silica. More specifically, the invention relates to silica with an improved specific surface area-oil absorption pairing which is useful as filler in polymers requiring good insulating characteristics, as a reinforcing filler in rubbers and as reinforcing filler in thermoplastic polymers.